


A calm afternoon

by theravinggamer



Category: Asura's Wrath
Genre: Asura is doing his best, Fluff, Mithra is a newborn baby and he is trying so hard, asura and durga love each other a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:46:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23877151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theravinggamer/pseuds/theravinggamer
Summary: Asura and Durga are new parents, after a while Yasha comes by to check on his sister.He sees the rarest sight anyone could imagine as a result.
Relationships: Asura/Durga (Asura's Wrath)
Kudos: 25





	A calm afternoon

Asura was not a calm man. This much was clear from even a small interaction with the Guardian General. His rage was always boiling just under the surface, a barely contained powderkeg of wrath.

At least, that’s what you saw while he was away from his home. His wife, Durga had somehow fallen for him, and much to everyone’s joy, they had a daughter. Yasha, her brother, naturally was worried, being the embodiment of melancholy and sadness. He checked in on them daily, his sister always seeming to be exhausted and Asura naturally seeming angry.

Yasha wanted to scold his brother in law, he really did. But it was one of the few times he saw the rarest sight in the universe. Asura was calm, gently holding Mithra as if she was the most delicate being imaginable. His gaze fixed on making sure the infant slept softly and safely in her father's arms.

Durga gave her brother a sign to be quiet, and gently passed him a still warm mug of tea. The General accepted, sitting down and watching as his niece stirred. Asura shot him a look that screamed “do not wake her,” and the man quietly drank his tea. The peace lasted until its natural conclusion, with the infant Mithra waking up.

Her tiny eyes opened, Asura surprisingly giving the goofiest smile he could to his daughter, who responded with a soft giggle. 

Then came the clench, and an unpleasant smell filling the room as Asura’s face switched from goofy to disgusted. His hand was in the worst possible place for that to happen. Yasha expected him to get angry, maybe even scream. Instead he nodded at his wife, gently stood up and took their child into the back.

“I’ll be right back,” Asura said, his voice as stern as ever, but apparently not enough to make the baby feel an ounce of fear. As Mithra was happily laughing despite the full diaper.

“Is he feeling alright?” Yasha whispered to his sister, the woman stifling a laugh in response.

“Of course he is,” she said quietly, the sound of Asura seemingly playing peekaboo with the infant coming from a back room. “He’s doing everything he can for both of us.”

Asura’s footsteps started approaching, the two siblings shifting back into silence to let Mithra’s happy laughter fill the room. Asura was letting her play with his fingers, the metal plating was somehow an enjoyable sound for their baby.

No one questioned it, the sight of Asura not only calm but relaxing was too rare to risk ruining. Mithra laughed and played with her father until Durga moved, the infants attention now shifted to her mother as Asura handed her over.

“I think she’s hungry,” Durga laughed, stepping into the back to give her a meal. “Don’t you two fight.”

“We won’t,” both men said, their voices both calm. Asura slumped on his cushion, his in law staring in disbelief.

“You, of all people, tired?” he whispered, with Asura nodding.

“I’ve been tending to Mithra every night,” he said, his voice full of a very tired pride. “Durga needs her sleep, I won’t take that from her.”

Yasha could barely form a response, and instead opted to just stare in disbelief. The hot-headed, reckless berserker general of the Eight Guardian Generals. Focusing on giving his wife a calm night rather than giving into his anger?:

The man sighed, and drank the rest of his tea in silence. It was rare for his brother in law to be anything less than hot blooded, so he wanted to savor the peace.

At least until Asura’s snoring broke the silence. The man had managed to fall asleep with a cup of tea still held gently in his hand.

“...stubborn fool,” Yasha sighed, his sister returning with a fed Mithra as if on cue. She laughed before sitting next to her husband, and gently lowering their daughter into his lap before taking his mug.

“He’s my stubborn fool,” Durga whispered, Mithra now happily wiggling in her father's lap before yawning. “Now, I should find a way to get them both to sleep.” Yasha nodded, and quietly slipped out.

No one would ever believe him if he told them. Asura, the embodiment of wrath had fallen asleep with his daughter in the middle of their sitting room.

He was going to be a good father, Yasha was sure of it.


End file.
